battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Gewehr M.95
The Mannlicher M1895 was the standard bolt-action service rifle of the Austro-Hungarian army during World War I. Manufactured in high numbers, the weapon also served with the successor states of Austria and Hungary after the armistice, in addition to a number of other Eastern European and Balkan states. The weapon employed a revolutionary straight-pull action bolt that gave the unique weapon a high rate of fire, supplementing its favorable reliability. Fed via a 5-round en-bloc clip (as opposed to stripper clips used by the German Gewehr 98) the M1895 was originally chambered for the round-nosed 8x50mmR Mannlicher, and used this cartridge for the duration of World War I. Post-WW1, the rifles were converted to fire more powerful pointed-head "spitzer" bullets like the 8x56mmR. Battlefield 1 (Standard Issue Rifle,SP) (SP) |level = Rank 1 Scout (Carbine) Rank 2 Scout (Infantry/Marksman) |cost = |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Bolt-Action (Straight Pull Bolt) |rof = 66 RPM |ammotype = 8x50mmR Mannlicher |magazine = 5 rounds (5 round en-bloc clip) |reserv = 25 rounds |reload = 3s |hud = |damage = 90 - 79 * 90 (0-20 meters) * 90 - 79 (20-125 meters) * 79 (125+ meters) |vel = 620 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 3 (Carbine/Marksman) 4.5 (Infantry) |spreadz = Infantry/Marsksman 0 (Static) 1 (Moving) Carbine 0 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = Infantry/Marsksman'2.5 (Static) 4 (Moving) '''Carbine'1.667 (Static) 2.668 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0 |spreaddec = 10.05 (Infantry) 6.7 (Carbine/Marksman) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The '''Gewehr M.95 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Scout kit. It was first seen during the Gamescom Livestream event hosted by EA. Along with the Trench variant of the Russian 1895 and the Carcano M91, it is one of only three sniper rifles in Battlefield 1 that does not have a "sweet spot"--a certain range where chest shots are also one hit kills. In addition, its muzzle velocity of 620 m/s is poor when compared to the SMLE MKIII or particularly the likes of the Gewehr 98 or M1903. However, it compensates with a number of favorable characteristics: it has a high fire rate (best-in-class) and built-in straight-pull bolt. Additionally, when reloading, all the rounds in the rifle are ejected with the old en-bloc clip, allowing the player to quickly load a new clip, whereas other bolt-action rifles must reload one round at a time if it is not empty. The K-Bullet is still loaded individually while en-bloc clip remains in the rifle. Instead of using the "sweet spot" damage model introduced to sniper rifles in Battlefield 1, it uses a traditional damage falloff damage model seen in previous Battlefield games. At close range, it deals higher damage than all other rifles save the Martini-Henry, dealing 90 damage unless hitting the limbs or the head. At a distance, its damage drops off to 79 per shot. Singleplayer The Gewehr M.95 Infantry is commonly employed by Austro-Hungarian Empire riflemen in "Avanti Savoia!" The Carbine Configuration (name literally as written) can be found in weapon crates in the War Stories "Avanti Savoia!" and "The Runner". It is essentially the Gewehr M.95 Carbine variant from multiplayer. The Gewehr M.95 Sniper can only be found in one mission in the campaign, equipped by an Ottoman Soldier when defending Whitehall in "The Runner". It can be obtained by killing the Ottoman and swapping it out. Though the time to use it is very limited, as the player will most likely lose the gun and have something different eqiupped in the next mission. Multiplayer Three variants of the weapon are featured in the multiplayer: Infantry, Marksman, and Carbine. Infantry The Gewehr M.95 Infantry is the standard variant, which comes equipped only with a bayonet. It benefits from reduced recoil and better resistance to suppression when compared to the other variants. Marksman The Gewehr M.95 Marksman is equipped with a medium-power scope, a palm rest and a bayonet. As with other marksman variants of sniper rifles, this variant does not show Scope Glint, making it a stealthier option than the carbine version. Thanks to the M.95's straight pull bolt, the Gewehr M.95 Marksman can provide continuous long-range fire without leaving the scope. Carbine The 'Gewehr M.95 Carbine ' has a shortened barrel and a magnified lens sight and a bayonet. Whilst the lens sight does increase accuracy at a healthy distance, the Carbine has a quite noticeably longer aim time than the Infantry variant. This can be problematic in close-quarters, where the Gewehr M.95 excels, but is somewhat balanced by the increased hip fire accuracy of this variant. Weapon Skins |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Veteran Cavalry · Veteran Guard · Veteran Infantry · Veteran Soldier }} Gallery Gewehr M.95 Infantry BF1.jpg|Infantry variant. Gewehr M.95 Carbine BF1.jpg|Carbine variant. Gewehr M.95 Marksman BF1.jpg|Marksman variant. Gewehr M.95 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights. Gewehr M.95 Reload BF1.jpg|Reloading. Gewehr_M.95_Sniper_no_Bipod_SP.BF1.jpg|Gewehr M.95 Sniper variant without a Bipod in the singleplayer mission The Runner. Trivia *In the alpha and beta builds of the game, the player could partially reload with individual rounds. This is removed in the retail game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PRVZgrqu4I *In the current build of the game, when the player fires the second-to-last round, an audible ping is heard from the en-bloc clip dropping through the bottom of the magazine. References Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1